


The Way We Were

by Canaan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stand Alone, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Misty water-colored memories of the way we were."  Borderline crack.  Spoilers for "The Eleventh Hour" (s5 e1).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Were

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it, the bunny bit me on the ankle while I was taking a shower. You can imagine this drabble is part of the How It Could Have Happened continuity if you like, but I'm posting it as a stand-alone. Beta'd by Yamx. Disclaimer: Don't own them, not making any money, going to hell. That about covers it.

The Doctor whistled to himself, enjoying the new ambiance of the console room as Amy made free with the TARDIS's wardrobe. Yes, Amy'd work out tolerably well. Thought on her feet, had oodles of composure. A bit too into bondage for his tastes (well, what he assumed were his tastes--still a bit under-done, he was).

He scowled at the TARDIS's question. "Of course not! All right, it was fun with Jack, but this is different, with the tie and the handcuffs and all."

He felt his ship's disapproval.

"No, he said firmly. "We are so not going there again."


End file.
